Stretchy, Stretchy!
Overview While Jake and Jared were battling Hunter, Johnny, Jake, Samantha and Vincent's cousin, appears and helps. Along the way, Johnny feels like he is not part of the team and doesn't deserve his powers. Plot 'Mall' Jake: Oh man... This guy can't quit, can he? Jared: Well, he is The Unknown's right-hand man... Jake: Bring it on, then! *transforms into a Megawhatt* Sparks! Sparks and Jared battle the Hunter and was able to defeat him. Jake as Sparks: That's right, you better run! Jared: Um... Jake... Jake as Sparks: Not now! Jared: '''But... Jake... '''Jake as Sparks: Gosh! If it's so important, then whatt is it?! Hehe... Get it? Whatt'' *''looks back* Oh...' ''Jake and Jared sees a giant robot Robot: Come with me if you want to live... *laughs* I got you, didn't I? Jake (Back as a human): Do I know you? Robot: You don't? Oh, I forgot *transforms back into a human* I'm your cousin. Jake: Start the theme song! What? We don't have one... Oh, okay... Jake: '''Aw! Gimme a hug, dude! '''Johnny: Op-op-op!'' Man''-hug. It's man-hug *Johnny hugs Jake* Jake: '''So... You're joining us? '''Johnny: Yeah. I didn't want to until mom said you were there. Jared: *cough* Remember me? Hi, nice to meet you. Jake: Oh, Johnny meet Jared. Jared meet the "Chick Magnet but doesn't get any girls" dude Johnny: Not true. Plenty of girls want me. Jake: Sure... 'RV' Samantha: Johnny! How have you been? *hugs Johnny* *washes hands* Johnny: ... *sarcasm* Nice to meet you, too... Sam. Vincent: '''There he is! There HE is! *hugs Johnny* '''Johnny: Yeah! That's my little man! Vincent: I'm not that little... Only a height thing... Eric: Well.. You could sleep in the couch. It's really comfy. Johnny: Yeah. It really is... Suddenly, they hear people screaming. Jake, Jared, Johnny, Vincent, Samantha ad Eric go outside and check it out. Jake: '''Oh snap... Look's like it's a cold day... Get it? Cause' people are getting attacked by an evil ice-man. '''Johnny: Yeah... Since i'm here, that means I make the jokes. Okay, let's punch their tooth out! Jake: Oh, I get it. You know, dentist and stuff... Jake, Johnny, Jared, Vincent, Samantha and Eric battle The Dentist and Icicle. Jake: Time to *transforms into Mechanic* Mechanic! *makes a rifle* *shoots* Jared: Hey, I was thinking of that! Jake as Mechanic: Too bad, so sad! Samantha: Hehehe *absorbs ground* This is going to hurt! *punches minions* Vincent: *electrocutes minions* That's going to hurt! Johnny: I can handle it... I can handle-- *accidentaly trips on the grond and hits Jake, Samantha, Jared and Johnny* Oops... Jake: Oh man... They're getting away! Eric: Not only that. They stole the ice machine... Jake: 'Man... I wonder what are they going to do with that... 'Park Johnny: *sigh* Man.. What's wrong with me.... Eric: '''Johnny? Anything wrong? '''Johnny: '''Nope.. Nothing. I mean, i'm cool. '''Eric: Oh, okay Johnny: Wait! Eric: Yes? Johnny: *sigh* I don't know how to use my powers well. The first time I found out I had powers, I freaked. Eric: Oh. Well, don't worry. Everything seems the hardest but actually, it's easy when you get the hang of it. Try training. Johnny: Oh... Thanks. I guess I should train. 'Training Grounds' After talking to Eric, Johnny gained confidence and tried to practice his powers. While Johnny was busy, Jake, Jared, Vincent, Samantha and Eric were finding the location of the Ice Machine. 'Warehouse' Vincent: Here it is. Jake: Are you sure? Jared: Hey, where's Johnny? Samantha: Johnny said that he was doing stuff... Eric: Sshhh. We should stay quiet! There are minions guarding the warehouse... Suddenly, Hunter attack and capture Jake, Jared, Samantha, Vincent and Eric. Jake: Oh snap. This is not our day. Wait... Maybe Johnny could help! Samantha: How? He's back at the RV. Jared: Wait.. I can make a machine to call Johnny.... Jake: '''How? This place is full of wood and they stole your bag of metal! '''Jared: There's one thing they didn't stole... Jake: What? No... No-No-No! Azmuth will kill me if I brake the Primatrix... Again! Jared: '''No, not that! Hey, Vincent! '''Vincent: What? My eyeglasses are made of copper! Jared: No, not your eyeglasses... Your braces! Vincent: What?! No... No... No-- *screams* 'RV' Johnny: *hears his phone ringing* Hello? Jared on the phone: Johnny! We're trapped! Help! Johnny: Oh, okay... Got it. Look's like I have to stop practicing. It's the real-deal now. 'Warehouse' Vincent: Oh my good-golly-Justin-Bieber! You guys should have warned me... That hurts... Samantha: Well... At least your teeth are good looking... Suddenly, Johnny brakes the window and fights the minions. Johnny: '''Man... Time to stretch! *stretches hands and punches all minions* Ha-ha! '''Jake: Johnny! Untie us! Suddenly, Jake, Jared, Vincent, Samantha, Vincent and Eric becomes frozen. Johnny: Oh snap... Icicle: '''Hehehe! Stay cool, kids! Muwahahahaha! '''Johnny: Nobody does that to my friends except me! *punches Icicle* Icicle: Stretchy, huh? Well... *freezes Johnny's right arm* Johnny: Ack! My arm! I can't stretch! Icicle: Hehehe... *freezes Johnny's legs* Johnny: Oh snap *falls on the floor* must... Stop... *gets a cup of coffee* Peace out, sucker! *throws coffee to the Icicle* Icicle: Uh-oh... I knew I should've been a fire powered guy! I'm melting!!! I didn't know I was melti--*turns into water* After melting, a dog appears and pees on the water. Icicle (Water): Nooooooooo!!! 'RV' Jake: Well... Thanks for saving us, dude. Johnny: Yeah, no problem. I'm awesome that way. Samantha: '''Yeah... But I feel like we forgot to do something... '''Vincent: Yeah. My braces. And the episode ends with them laughing. 'End' Major Events *There is a new character in Alien 10 Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Eric Salov 'Villains' *Hunter *Icicle *The Unknown's minions 'Aliens Used' *Sparks *Mechanic Trivia *Johnny is Jake, Vincent and Samantha's cousin. *It was confirmed that Johnny knows Jake, Samantha, Jared and Vincent's secret. *Vincent's braces are removed by Jared. *"Oh snap" is used frequently. Category:Episodes